The popularity of non-carbonated, non-alcoholic beverages, particularly flavored and fortified filtered water has been increasing steadily over the past few years. The demand for flavored and fortified filtered water together with brand name marketing has resulted in significant costs for flavored and fortified filtered water, the basic component of which is filtered or distilled water.
Concerns as to the purity and accuracy of the source of such water-based beverages have led to the finding that in some cases, exotic brand named varieties are nothing more than filtered municipal tap water.
The present invention is directed to an automated apparatus that conveniently refills containers with filtered water and any number of additives or ingredients such as nutrients, health supplements, caffeine, flavorings, vitamins, sweeteners, coloring agents, medicines, etc. This automated apparatus allows consumers, including home consumers, to produce, customize and “bottle” their own flavored and fortified filtered water.